


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Barista Kim Mingyu, Barista Yoon Jeonghan, Beta Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Multi, Omega Kim Mingyu, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**10:20 AM**

"Are sure that you're alright to be at work today hyung?"

Jeonghan sighed in annoyance and turned to look at Mingyu."Yes I'm fine,besides I already missed last weekend because of the fact that my car wasn't working."He said."I don't want to miss two weekends in a row."Mingyu put his hands up defensibly."Okay alright I won't argue with you anymore."

Jeonghan fought back a smile despite himself. _Honestly he never_ _changes_.He thought.

But to be completely honest,Jeonghan really didn't feel a hundred percent okay.His head has been bothering him all morning and his skin felt like it was on fire despite the fact that it was two weeks into December.

But the last thing he wanted right now was for Mingyu to know that.

Besides,he could handle his own problems thank you very much. 


End file.
